


First Love Doesn't Work

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Love, Frist time posting here, Heartbreak, I'm nervous and scared, M/M, Maybe it's a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: Peter never had a crush before.  After hearing about love from his friends, he thinks love is a beautiful thing that gives you happiness.  But when he realize he has a crush on a certain person, he is devastated.(Sorry, I'm bad at summaries and my English is horrible><)





	First Love Doesn't Work

**Author's Note:**

> Since I got an account here, I wanted to post something. I started wrting stuff so I can post, but I didn't like them so I decided to choose from the ones I wrote in the past.
> 
> I posted this story on a different place last year.  
> I edited some parts and changed the title and names. I hope I didn't make it worse than it already was.
> 
> I didn't know what names were popular for the micro nations so I used the name from the website below.  
> https://xxsilveretterosexx.deviantart.com/journal/List-of-Hetalia-Human-Names-Part-3-544991801
> 
> Seborga- Romeo  
> Wy- Wendy

"What does it feel like to be in love?"  
  
Peter asked suddenly when Wendy was talking about a love romance tv drama she was obsessed with.

"Huh?You never had a crush before?"  
Wendy frowned at Peter which made him look away in embarrassment.  
"Hey don't look at him like that Wendy.And Peter, you don't have to be embarrassed."  
Romeo smiled at his two small friends.Peter eyed him looking like he had something to say.Romeo raised his brow showing him that he was listening.  
  
"Romeo, have you ever had a crush on someone?"  
  
Already kind of predicting what he was going to ask him, he laughed and brushed his hair back.  
  
"Of course I have!I'm in love with all the beautiful girls in the world!"  
"That isn't a crush idiot"  
  
Wendy covered her forehead at the response her 'half-Italian' friend gave.She took a look at Peter who was now seriously confused.  
  
"You can fall in love with more than one person at once?"  
"That could happen but you wouldn't want that to happen because it'll just bring you trouble."  
"Not always.I believe that love can be in various shapes."  
"Agh...don't listen to what Romeo is saying."

Wendy kicked Romeo to stop him from saying stuff like Francis.    
Peter watched his two friends starting a quarrel about love and noticed that he wasn't getting the answer he wanted.

"Hey, stop guys.You didn't answer my question."  
"Oh, sorry.What was the question?"

Romeo patted his own hair which was a little messed up by the previous fight he was having with Wendy.

"I wanted to know what falling in love feels like."

Wendy put her hand on her chin, trying to remember how she felt when she had a crush.

"Well, from my experience, your heart beats really fast and you blush every time you're with that person."  
Peter curiously nodded.

"What about you Romeo?How do you feel when you're in love?"  
Wendy tilted her head at the taller man.

"Hmm...well, I feel like the world is brighter when I'm in love."  
Peter was taken aback at his answer.

"Wow, falling is love is like magic!"  
"Well, I guess you can say that."  
"Falling in love seems exciting."  
"It is!"

Peter for the first time in his life, thought he wanted to have a crush on someone.

 

 

Peter was at the front door of his house which he lived in with the five Nordics.Since he didn't own a key, he knocked the front door and waited for someone to answer, but no one seems to be home which was weird because he had told Tino that he was going to play with his friends today before he went out.He tried the knob.He twisted it once and the front door easily opened which was even weirder.Usually, when no one was home, the front door would be locked no matter what.This meant that someone was probably inside.Maybe this someone might have fallen asleep while waiting for Peter to come home.Peter went inside the house quietly so he wouldn't wake up that somebody.He hooked his coat on the wall and opened the first door to his right which was the living room.All the lights were off and he only had the sun light coming through the window to lit his sight.He could see that no one was in the kitchen or the dining room that was connected to the living room.He closed the living room door and looked at the hallway.There were no lights coming out from any of the rooms.Probably this person was sleeping in their room.

Peter tiptoed up the stairs.There were six bedrooms in this house.The first two rooms that were across from each other were Berwald and Tino's room.The room next to Berwald's was Mathias's, and Peter's room was next to Tino's.The two room in the very end of the hallway was Lukas and Emil's.First, he opened Tino's room which was on his right to find it empty.He opened Berwald's room to find it empty too.He skipped Mathias's room because he would already know if the Dane was home.He could never keep quiet even when he was in his sleep!His snores were extremely loud.Peter always felt bad for Berwald and Lukas since their rooms were next to his.

Peter was now standing in front of Lukas's room and was about to open it when he found Emil's room slightly opened.This was surprising to Peter because the secretive nation never kept his room open whether or not he was in it.He even locked his room with a key before leaving his room.Therefore, Peter had never saw Emil's room before.He sneaked toward Emil's room and took a peek inside.To Peter's disappointment the room was very dull.As far as he could see, the room only had the minimal stuff in it and nothing else.No pictures or posters were on the plain white wall.Peter couldn't understand why Emil never let anyone in his room.There seems to be nothing that he would want to hide from everyone.Peter listened carefully to Emil's room.He heard nothing but the sound of a clock ticking and decided to go inside.

Peter opened the door wider just enough for his small body to slip in, then pushed it back to its previous position.He looked around the room.The size of the room was about the size of his own room, except it was as pale and cold as its owner.Sealand shivered a bit.His stomach started aching from an unknown tension.He felt uneasy in this room that he knew he wasn't supposed to be in and decided to leave when he heard a door open.

"I said no."  
"Oh come on.Why say no when no one is home?"  
"Hey, don't touch me."

There was a light slapping sound and a voice that murmured ouch.It was Emil and Lukas's voice.Looks like the 'somebody' that Peter was looking for were in Lukas's room and were now heading to Emil's.

Peter was now in a panic.He didn't want Emil to know that he had sneaked into his room.If this room was somebody else's, he'll probably jump out of the room and apologize because he know that they'll forgive him, but Emil was different.He got angry very easily and he seemed like he wasn't very fond of Peter.

Not knowing what to do, Peter looked around the room and spotted a closet.He looked back at the door and saw a hand on the knob outside.He didn't have a choice.

 

 

"Why is my door slightly opened?"

Emil glared at the older male who was behind him trying to wrap his arms around his waist.

"You probably forgot to close it."  
"....."  
"It wasn't me and you know that, because you were with me."

Knowing that Lukas was right, Emil stopped glaring and went inside his room, remembering to brush off the Norwegian's arms.He tried to lock Lukas out of his room but Lukas was stronger and pushed himself through the door anyways.  
Lukas threw an arm around Emil's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lukas stop it.I told you already.I'm not doing it."  
"Why, honey?You can't ignore a chance like this."

Emil rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Remember?Tino told us that Peter will be back soon."  
"Yea, but he hasn't."  
"He might any minute."

Lukas tried to put another arm around Emil so he could hug him, but Emil quickly slipped out.   
Deciding that staying alone in his room with his boyfriend wasn't a good idea, Emil decided to go downstairs to the living room.He reached out for his door but Lukas was a step faster.    
Lukas pulled Emil's arm, making him spin toward the Norwegian and allowing him to cage his boyfriend in his arms.

"Luk-nnh!"

Emil was about to protest against Lukas but before he could, his lips were pressed shut with another pair of lips.  
Emil pushed Lukas away in vain and was instead pushed down to his bed with their lips still connected.He continued to moan his protests and pushed at Lukas's chest to get him off which only resulted in giving Lukas's tongue access to his mouth.  
The lack of oxygen and the pleasure he received from Lukas made Emil quiet in no time.Lukas disconnected their lips and looked into Emil's amethyst eyes.He held the boy's ribbon with his gloved hand and kissed it without taking his eyes off the boy's pretty eyes. 

"Emil, may I?"

Emil blushed and gave a small nod of acceptance.

 

 

 

Peter heard the door click close.The two lovers had went to take a bath together and Peter was finally free from this crowded closet.However, he wasn't relieved at all. 

His heart was racing, he felt his face burn and he had a problem below his navel.He never felt like this before but he new by instinct that he needed to rush to his bathroom.

 

 

Peter slowly got out of his bedroom and was about to go down the stairs when he was suddenly called from behind.

"Peter.I didn't know you were back.When did you come home?"  
Peter froze and looked back to see Emil standing there with a towel on his head.

"Um, just now?"  
"Did you knock?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh sorry.I was taking a shower."

Emil took the towel off his hair, exposing his marked neck.Peter turned bright red and took his eyes off of him.

"Whoa, Peter your face is red.Are you alright?You look like you have a fever."

Emil put his pale hand on Peter's forehead which almost gave the poor boy a heart attack.

"Hm, you're not hot.Do you feel ill?"  
"...My heart is throbbing."  
"That's serious.I'll go get Lukas so wait in bed."

Peter obediently nodded and went back to his room.

What was happening to him?After seeing Emil and Lukas doing whatever it was back in Emil's bedroom, he had palpitations whenever he thought about Emil.It didn't happen when he thought about Lukas.What kind of illness is this?Is he going to die?

Peter was getting deadly worried until he remembered his conversation with his friends earlier today.

 

\---What does it feel like to fall in love?  
\---Well, from my experience,your heart beats really fast and you blush every time when you're with the person you like.

 

Oh.My.God!Oh.My.God!!  
It can't be.It can't be!He can't be in love with someone who is already taken, can he?  
  
But what did Romeo say?

  
\---Not always.I believe that love can be in various shapes.

  
 Peter shook his head.Wasn't falling in love supposed to be magical and exciting?Wasn't the world supposed to shine?

He was feeling none of those right now.  
He felt sweat on his hands and his eyes were threatening to shed tears.

No one had taught him that sometimes, you may have a broken heart the moment you realize your crush.  
  
Peter pulled the blanket up to his head, shutting his eyes tightly.He wanted to fall asleep before Emil came back with Lukas.  He hoped he would forget everything by the time he wakes up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I had this plot pictured in my head, it was way better. I don't know why but it came out stupid...
> 
> I guess Sealand and Iceland pairing isn't so popular. (Maybe it is? idk)  
> To be honest, I don't ship these two but I wrote this story for two reasons.
> 
> 1\. I felt like writing something bitter.  
> 2\. I just wanted to write NorIce.
> 
> So I mixed these two desires and wrote this. But as I was reaching the end, I got confused and didn't know what I was writing anymore. This keeps happening to me everytime I write.  
> I thought Norway playing ice hockey would be hot, so I started writing it a few days ago and now it's in the trash.  
> Will someone write a fic about HockeyPlayer!Norway and his adorable boyfriend Iceland???  
> (I talk too much, sorry~)


End file.
